


Put Your Trust in Me

by LaCacciatrice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Mostly friendship, chlodrien brotp, mention of depression, slightly ladynoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: “Why?” She eyed him in a way that tried to hide the insecurity and distrust in her eyes and it broke something in his already cracked, abused heart. He knew the source of those feelings. He knew Chloé’s fears, her dreams and her nightmares [...] "Why would you trust me?""I guess I saw something in you that you also saw in me."





	Put Your Trust in Me

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't first language. Please forgive any grammar mistakes, poor use of language and typos.
> 
> Also, I wrote this right after Style Queen and Queen Wasp so it doesn't fit well with canon now lol

“Chat, are you mad?” He wasn’t looking at her, he was looking at the box in her palm, sitting there innocently as if it didn’t possess a deadly and powerful magical object. It’s been a short while since they discovered Hawkmoth upped his game and suddenly they found themselves fighting two different akumas at the same time. And apparently his recovery time was decreased visibly. Ladybug and Chat Noir were powerful yet they couldn’t be everywhere at once. They needed help. Ladybug, as his protégée, asked Master Fu to use other 3 Miraculous to fight alongside them.  

“You already gave Fox and Turtle to their previous wielders. Why are you so against this idea?” 

“Because it wasn’t the same.” She said annoyedly. “I gave the Miraculous to those wielders, I didn’t give Bee to Chloé.” 

“Because you lost it.” He looked guilty as soon as those words slipped between his lips. “I am sorry.” Ladybug looked at him annoyedly but didn’t say anything. She was mature enough to acknowledge her mistake. After all, she fixed it at the end.  

“Yes, I lost it. And you know what happened the last time, Chaton.” Ladybug’s blue eyes were shining under the city lights as she looked at him crestfallenly. “I made a mistake and the result was a disaster. I can’t make any more mistakes.” 

“Yeah, well...” He placed his clawed hands on her shoulder as he leaned forward to look into her eyes. “I know your position doesn’t allow you to make mistake, LB, because if you do, we are all screwed but don’t forget it’s a human thing. Rest of us make mistakes all the time! I made so many mistakes, you should have taken my Miraculous back, too.” 

“That’s not the same thing, Chat.” She pushed him back gently. “You were trying to protect me most of the time. Your mistakes were genuine and they didn’t come out of selfish instincts.”  

The look he gave her almost made her want to take it back.  

“Look, Chat... I know you sometimes believe that I hate her but... That’s not true. I don’t hate Chloé. And I would like to give her a second chance in a quiet day, maybe we can train her for a day to make her happy or anything. I don’t know. But this is serious business. We need people we can trust by our side. Not someone who is going to make rash decision.” 

“I trust her.” Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him. She was dying to ask why Chat would trust Chloé, especially since Chloé always treated Chat like he was nothing more than a useless sidekick. But it was a dangerous place to go, she couldn’t know the connection between Chat and Chloé. “It wasn’t selfish.” He insisted which made her throw him a sharp look. 

“She almost caused a train wreck to look good.” Chat’s cat ears fell. It was silly how many cat traits he’s had. It made her feel terrible every time he looked defeated, hurt or heartbroken. She felt like she just kicked a street animal.  

“Okay, it was selfish.” He admitted. But the fire in his eyes only strengthened. “But... do you have any idea what it feels like to have a neglectful, abusive and uncaring parents?” 

“And you do?” She asked challengingly. Instead of backing down, he looked right into her eyes.  

“Better than you think.” Her face softened at his words. She looked down at the box guiltily. Well, it wasn’t guilt for having seconds thoughts about Chloé. Marinette has been bullied by the blond girl for so long and maybe she could forgive her for this one day but seeing how she treated Marinette’s friends was worse. She could remember almost every time she made someone cry. How could she trust someone like this to protect their city while being selfless? She wasn’t blind, she wasn’t the bad guy in this story. She was only being realistic. She knew Chloé’s mother better now. She felt terrible just thinking what she had to go through. She was grateful for her own parents. But none of these made it easier to choose her as a Miraculous wielder or forgive everything she’s done.  

But maybe, this and her latest actions were enough to give her a second chance.  

“It’s not that I... You know what happened last time. It’s not about her, it’s about me, I guess.” Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. It was her insecurities she was talking about this time.  

“What?” 

“I lost a Miraculous, Chat! I lost it and Chloé almost caused a metro accident and then got akumatized and your kwami almost destroyed the entire city!” Her fingers tightened around the small box as she blinked away the tears. She’s been holding this inside for so long, it felt so good to let it out. Even though she was going to feel embarrassed about this moment later.  

“Plagg isn’t that bad...” Chat muttered. Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. 

“The point is...” She said carefully, “I am afraid to make a wrong decision. I am afraid to make a mistake again. Because the result could be catastrophic.” A part of her expected him to make a cat pun but it was a serious conversation and Chat, no matter how silly he was, wouldn’t joke when they were talking about her insecurities.  

“You never understand this, my Lady.” He awarded her with one of his genuine and sweet smiles. “You don’t have to make this decision all by yourself. I am here with you. Why don’t you trust me for this once?” 

“I trust you.” She whispered, her black and red gloved hand reached forward, gently touching the material of his suit. Chat raised his hand, grabbing his Lady’s hand on his chest and bringing it to his lips. He planted a feather like kiss to her knuckles which made Ladybug shiver slightly. His green eyes met with Ladybug’s blue ones. 

“Then trust me with this.” 

So did she.  

 

 

Adrien knew Chloé better than anyone else. Even her father or Sabrina. Because even when she was with Sabrina, she would pretend. She would pretend to be an Ice Queen, she would pretend like nothing could cut her thick skin. No words, no actions. She didn’t care. But Adrien knew she did. He knew how soft she could be under that thick skin. He knew she cared about her mother’s opinions of her. He knew because they have been friends for so long. He could remember her broken, sad little face when her mother told her 5 years old daughter to drop the lollipop in her hand because it wasn’t good for beautiful young ladies like herself. He could remember the crescent marks her nails left in her palms when she tried to stop herself from crying as her mother left her daughter behind and left the country. He could remember how her arms tightened around Adrien’s neck when Emilie, who treated Chloé like she was her daughter, was gone and Adrien could feel nothing but numbness and Chloé’s warmth against his skin. 

He knew it would take so much to make her trust anyone. And seeing her looking at the small box in her hand with suspicion and something more fragile made his expression softer. This was Chloé. His oldest friend. And with all her flaws, he loved her.  

“Why?” She eyed him in a way that tried to hide the insecurity and distrust in her eyes and it broke something in his already cracked, abused heart. He knew the source of those feelings. He knew Chloé’s fears, her dreams and her nightmares. Nino never judged his relationship with Chloé yet he never completely understood it either and that was the reason. Adrien and Chloé had a far deeper understanding and friendship than the most. 

“Because I trust you.” He meant it. He knew Chloé could be a bully sometimes and she always hid in the shadow of her father but that was how others saw her. Not him. Never him. He knew she could be caring. He saw her loving side when his mother left and all she could think of was how nice Emilié was to her compared to her own mother as she sat next to him and held his hand tightly. Her knuckles turned white from gripping his hand too tightly but they didn’t care. They didn’t talk. Adrien relied on the physical touch to focus on something other than this newly craved hole in his heart. He saw her soft side when her mother treated her like she was nothing more than an employee. Like the dirt on her shoes. He was touched when she wrapped her arms around him so tightly after he woke up from Style Queen’s magic trap. It wasn’t like she didn’t hug him like that before. She always hugged him like this but the wetness on his neck made the difference. Her voice was softer than usual when she told him how worried she was.  

“Why would you trust me?” She asked curiously. He could understand why.  Here he was, standing in front of his oldest friend as a stranger and claiming to trust her.  Did she even know what a huge risk he was taking for her? Because he took all the responsibility of this decision and he would be completely heartbroken if he disappointed his Lady. But on the other hand, he knew this was what Chloé needed. It was an opportunity to be something else, someone else. To see your own potential, not through your parent’s eyes. For once, you could be your own person.  

After tasting this freedom, this feeling of being a person without his father’s views and opinions haunting him, how could he not give this to her who also suffered the same fate? 

Because deep down he knew Chloé had everything in her to become a hero. She was fearless. She could probably meet Hawkmoth as a civilian and still punch him in the face for looking her in the wrong way. After all, Adrien could never forget Chloé yelling at his father for not noticing Adrien’s depression and telling him to seek help for his son (which ended up with a really awkward and uncomfortable conversation between him and his father). If one could stand up to his father, then they had no reason to fear Hawkmoth. She was competitive and a fighter when it was necessary. And she was strong. She held her head high, she could kill you with her eyes or words. 

"I guess I saw something in you that you also saw in me." That was also true. No one looked at him and saw him the way Chloé did. Nino often joked about Chloé’s crush on him but it was deeper than that. Yes, Chloé was clingy but it wasn’t because she didn’t care about him and only looked at him like a pretty face. She wasn’t always like this. Adrien couldn’t forget the way she whispered to him as they lied in the floor of her room, toys scattered around them, untouched.  

_“Will you leave me, too?”_  Adrien promised her he’d never leave. Maybe he wasn’t always a good friend to her but he would never turn his back to her. He could never forget how she forced him to go to shopping with her, not because she needed someone or cared about his opinions but because she hated when he locked himself in his room, drowning in his own misery and depression. Or how she pulled him to a corner, when they were both forced to join a party with their fathers, and she would keep whispering rude comments on everyone around them to distract him from everything that was choking him.  

“I don’t understand.” She whispered in a way that sounded so unlike her, her big blue eyes shifted between the box and Chat’s masked face. It was understandable. Why would a random superhero (which she didn’t even like that much in the first place) would say something like that to her? 

“You don’t have to.” He said, clawed hands wrapped around her open palm that was holding the box and slowly closed both their fingers around it. “You already know what you are supposed to do. Are you willing to fight alongside us? Can you promise to be selfless and compatible?” 

“I know what I need to be.” Her hand tightened around the box and a very determined expression took over her face which was more like Chloé. “I won’t disappoint Ladybug. Not again.” 

“Good.” He smiled and took a step back to give her enough space to transform before winking at her. “Then let’s go,  **Queen Bee**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm lanthimos on tumblr


End file.
